Baber/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question =Rara-chan... She is afraid of Baber so she is cute... |ClipQ = |Seiya =Enju! He's always full of energy! |Kanata =Aka-chan often brings Pikki-kun along to talk to Rabirabi and me about clothes! |Akira =Adam is interesting because he's really energetic, the complete opposite of my younger sister. |Satsuki =That guy Nekota is my number one disciple ♪ |Mutsuki =Sometimes when I sleep outdoors, I feel like Taichi is next to me before I know it~ |Noah =Though Noeru is small, he is very knowledgeable. He's a very good boy. |Leon =When I see how cheerful Jimpachi is, I also become cheerful! |Li =Kota and I can both play the piano, so sometimes we play together..... |Rabi =Even though Shino is still young, he's firm and reliable. I'll spoil him a bit more. |Lucas =Ren and I are similar, we are both stubborn with showing our emotions. I have to support him. |Torahiko =I have really nice conversations with that Orihiro, you know. He's a funny guy! |Kyosuke =Wakashi is always happily reading my manga~ |Akio =Kunio's name has a rather unlucky feeling to it... His surname means "undead river", huh... |Shiki =Gakkun will definitely become the second fate-turning master in the future! |Hikaru Tatsuomi Ryugu is small and smart and I want to pat his head! |Raku =That kid Hisashi, his habits are like that of a grandpa. |Kokoro =Toshiyuki is the youngest triplet, but he seems to be the most special. The youngest triplet Toshiyuki, I think I look after him the most. |Runa = Rikka-kun is brimming with curiosity and he's really lovely. |Momosuke =Kota-kun is always bullying Momo. But I forgive him because he's cute. |Issei =Keji might become a strong guy in the future? He has the courage in him. |Futami =Haruto-kun is always tailing me for some reason~ |Takamichi = Well~, that guy Mayumi... He is a good judge for yearning to be like me! |Eva =This boy named Yukiji seems to have a lot of respect for me. But I don't know if he has the potential. |Mio =That Moegi... How long do I have to deal with him calling me "Big Sister"? |Ban =Kaoru and I often exchange candies! |Tsubaki =Yoshitsugu is very sassy, so teasing him is fun! |Toya =Michiru-kun is a very good child. We talk a lot. |Tatsumi =Mao is really fussy. But he's a nice and caring guy. |Aoi =Satoru is a very good boy, he is always cheering me on. |Kuro =Ginga is very firm. After all, he is my skillfully economical junior. |Saku = Crossdressers are the best! Mimi-chan is energetic and cute~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = }} |Question =I want a cool nickname... For example, Milky Way Baber-kun!! |ClipQ = |Seiya =Of course, Samurai Hero! |Kanata =Super Kanatan!..... Is it no good? |Akira =Black Panther is probably a bad idea? But it's a nickname that has been used recently. |Satsuki =Call me High-speed Silver! That's my netgame username ♪ |Mutsuki =I wonder if I should just use the username "Midnight Prince" that Satsuki gave me. |Noah =Nickname? I guess in Japan people call me a scion. Something like that? |Leon =The cool and handsome British Gentleman, Leon-kun! It's a good one isn't it, isn't it~! |Li =China Boy...... I guess that would be too much, huh...... |Rabi =Nicknames, huh...... I guess I wouldn't mind being called Silver wolf. |Lucas =......Certainly, there was a incident where Eva called me "Ice Age". |Torahiko =Tiger Ki...... No, ignore that!! |Kyosuke =The creative warrior of imagination!! Kyaa! That's cool~!! |Akio =A nickname...... I guess it is a little exciting...... Hya! I have to come up with one for myself!? |Shiki =I was christened as the "Fate turning master" once before drinking. |Hikaru =If I'm alone, please call me Ice Prince Venus Hikaru! |Raku =I'm often called things such as hermit, or yokai? |Kokoro =Hmm...... Princess Heart ♪ Does it suit me? |Runa = Lunatic Moon, maybe? ....I feel embarrassed now that I said it. |Momosuke =Nickname~ How does Flower Tinker sound? Kokoro-chan approved it~♪ |Issei =Nickname? Such a thing, I've got lots of them you know! |Futami =Nama-chan Master!!! I only want this nickname! |Takamichi =What will be my nickname this year? I said hey!? Don't call me Coward Prince! |Eva =Bloody Master! It is a name that suits me! Hahahaha! |Mio =I have the respectable name "Death Kronos" that was given to me by Eva-sama! |Ban =There is the name that I got from Eva-sama, "Guilty Crown"! |Tsubaki =A cool nickname. Well, it's common but how about "The Last Samurai"? |Toya =Hmm...... Whi-, White Strawberry...... P-Please forget about it...... |Tatsumi =Hmm, how about Burning Dragon? Isn't it cool? |Aoi =A nickname suitable for me, How about "Beauty of the Blue Rose"? |Kuro =The Alchemist of Song. For me there is only this name. |Saku ="Producer-chan Bodyguard No. 0001" is mine! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = }} |Question =When Baber sends a text message.... Baber...sends... Baber's tower. |ClipQ = |Seiya =Phoenix-kun's stamp!! It can come back to life many times! |Kanata =Recently, I've been addicted to sending the stamp of a Sengoku-era bunny. I've also sent it to Akira-kun~ |Akira =I guess I like the Sengoku-era bunny. It's grown on me since Kanata and Seiya send it to me a lot. |Satsuki =Shinigami Octopus! It's an octopus with the personality of the grim reaper! Isn't it weird? |Mutsuki =Captain Cook. He's a easygoing character who's the captain of the cooking pirates~ |Noah =I use the stamp of Japan's Seven Lucky Gods. Japan's gods are cute, aren't they? |Leon =The "Wanwan Brothers" corgi stamp!! |Li =I like using the meat ball stamp. Meat balls, they're cute, aren't they? |Rabi =The Baron Borschtiano stamp. It's a character created with borscht in mind. |Lucas =......The stamp that Tiger Kids drew. It's my favorite. |Torahiko =I like the art they used for the Rainbow Buddha stamp! |Kyosuke =I really like the the Therapy Dog stamp~. Cuuute~ ♪ |Akio =Nihilistic Crow's stamp...... It's cool so it's my favorite. |Shiki =The pot roast megane-kun character. Kyo-chan showed me how to use it. |Hikaru =I reccomend the Positive Peacock stamp! |Raku =The Mysteries of Aliens stamp reminds me of Hikaru's high-tension personality. |Kokoro =Love Love Heart-chan stamp! Kokoro will put it together with your name! |Runa = The peach boys born from peaches. The peach talks too. It looks like Momosuke and it's adorable♪ |Momosuke =I like the Squirrel and Chestnut set of stamps! It looks like Ricky. |Issei =There is the cat stamp that I got from Toya...... But I've never used it...... |Futami =Nama-chan stamp!!! I have all 5 sets! |Takamichi =I use the Personification of Bread stamps! French Bread is highly recommended! |Eva =Mio often sends me that Chibi Devil fellow's stamp, so I like it. |Mio =Chibi Devil-kun Series' stamp! It's such a cute devil~ |Ban =Mio says that the Round Belly Boy stamp looks a lot like me! |Tsubaki =I don't understand much about technology! |Toya =Berry Strawberry-kun's stamp is very cute! |Tatsumi =I use Basho Matsuo's stamp, but I don't think anyone really gets it. |Aoi =The Fighting Housewives series is interesting. I like it. |Kuro =Nihilistic Crow's stamp. It seems that Tobikura Akio also uses it. |Saku =I use the Idol Otaku stamp~. I can empathize with a lot of them. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = }} Category:Baber Category:Normal Phone Call Questions